Clorinda
}} Clorinda is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She was one of Cinderella's wicked stepsisters, although she wasn't actually as wicked as she pretended to be, for it was all just an act for the benefit of her disapproving mother. Clorinda ran into heartbreak when her mother forbade her from marrying her true love, a footman, and Ella was blamed for spilling the secret... until years later when Clorinda was finally reunited with her love, and the two sisters were able to make amends. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Clorinda grows up in a controlling household with her mother, Lady Tremaine, her sister, Tisbe, and her stepsister, Ella, who has been put to work as a slave girl ever since her dear father's death. Because her mother is a social climber, Clorinda knows she would not approve of her falling in love with the prince's royal footman, Jacob, who comes to give the family an invitation to the royal ball happening at the residence of Prince Thomas. Clorinda has to put on an act and seem cruel to him, just like she is to Ella, who requests to be able to go to the ball. When she reveals that she saved one of her mother's gowns, Tremaine has Clorinda burn it, and Ella is left crying over the cinders. This gives Clorinda the idea to nickname her "Cinderella", deeming it as perfect, and the three tormentors laugh at Ella's tears. }} A carriage is seen parked on the outside of a private property, and its passengers, three fairly unattractive women, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. The eldest woman - Cinderella's stepmother - enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. Soon afterwards, we are treated to the sight of the fair Cinderella, dressed in rather unfair rags. The poor blonde looks with sadness at her step family as they leave their property on the carriage, headed to the prince's ball. However, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother soon shows up to make all her wishes come true... until she's murdered by Rumplestiltskin. At which point, he offers Ella a deal: he will make her into a princess in exchange for a future favor. She accepts the deal and becomes dressed in a beautiful gown with glass slippers on her feet, meaning she's able to attend the ball after all. }} Ella avoids Clorinda when attending the ball, though she later sees her being offered a rose by Prince Thomas and is fooled into believing that, when he danced with her, he was just making fun of her. As it turns out, Thomas was merely passing on a message from Jacob, who wants to marry Clorinda, and Clorinda ends up confessing all of this to Ella when she discovers her about to escape to the Land of Untold Stories using her mother's magic key. She assures her stepsister that the prince really does love her, and tells her of her own plans to run away with Jacob and be happy away from her mother. However, Ella rightfully points out that Tremaine will search for her wherever she goes, and so she offers her sister the magic key so that she and Jacob can escape to the Land of Untold Stories. That night, Clorinda meets Jacob at the guard's tower and tells him of the plan, only for him to be knocked out by Tremaine, who is there thanks to Cinderella having been coerced into spilling Clorinda's secret. Tremaine tries to kill Jacob, but Ella, now engaged to Thomas, shows up and stops her. Believing the world no longer makes any sense, Tremaine decides to pause her story by going to the Land of Untold Stories herself, and she drags Clorinda through the portal with her so that the footman can be left to find someone at his own level. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }} When Mr. Hyde plucks a bunch of residents from the Land of Untold Stories and brings them over to Storybrooke so that their tales can finally play out, Clorinda and her mother are among the new arrivals. Upon learning this, Ella - now known as Ashley - tracks her sister down with a hunting rifle in tow, wanting to be able to protect her from her mother. She eventually finds her in the local pumpkin farm, wounded, but soon discovers that the wound is fake; Clorinda wanted to trick her so that Tremaine had enough time to ambush the girl with her own gun, with Ashley devastated to learn that her stepsister has yet to forgive her for what she did. However, Clorinda is happy to learn that this pumpkin farm belongs to Jacob, who has been in Storybrooke this whole time, and Tremaine soon brings the footman to her with the intention of shooting him. Ella stands in the way, only to then be stabbed, but the savior and her friends show up to save the day. Ella is healed, Lady Tremaine is put to work serving the community, and Clorinda and Jacob are finally able to be together and live happily ever after. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 603 16.png Promo 603 17.png Promo 603 18.png Promo 603 20.png Promo 603 22.png Promo 603 25.png Promo 603 26.png Promo 603 29.png Promo 603 45.png Promo 603 47.png Promo 603 48.png Promo 603 49.png Promo 603 50.png Promo 603 51.png Promo 603 52.png Promo 603 57.png Promo 603 58.png Promo 603 59.png Promo 603 60.png Promo 603 61.png Promo 603 62.png Promo 603 63.png Promo 603 64.png Promo 603 65.png Promo 603 66.png Promo 603 67.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters